A Sweet Memory Both Us
by Ryuukaze Hikari
Summary: Cerita ini tentang memori kita berdua . . . Dimulai dari kita bertemu di bawah pohon rindang itu hingga kau pergi meninggalkanku . . .


**A Sweet Memory Both Us**

Disclaimer :

**Saint Seiya © Masami Kurumada**

**A Sweet Memory Before the War © Ryuukaze Hikari**

Genre(s) :

**Romance and Hurt/Comfort**

Rated :

**T**

Warning :

**Typo(s), Romance, Hurt/Comfort Shonnen-ai**

Pair(s) :

**MiloXCamus slight other pair**

**.**

**.**

**Tap . . . tap . . . tap . . .**

Aku mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang memasuki kuilku dan semakin lama semakin mendekat dimana posisiku berada. Dari cosmo yang ia pancarkan sejak ia melangkah masuk kedalam kuil ini aku sudah hafal betul siapa yang sedang mengunjungiku. Haah... aku rasa dia langi yang mengunjungiku. Selalu orang yang sama setiap harina yang tidak akan pernah absen untuk mengecekku. Yah ... setiap harinya ...

**Kriieeet**

Pintu dimana aku berada terbuka secara perlahan seperti tak ingin mengganggu acara tidurku. Dan benar dugaanku. Dia, Sahabat terbaikku yang selalu saja disetiap paginya setiap pukul 6 pagi dia sudah berada di kuil Scorpio dan rela turun tangga yang GAK SEBERAPA BANYAK (karena dia tinggal dikuil Aquarius) jumlahnya itu hanya untuk membangunkanku dan membuatkanku sarapan

"Milo, ayo bangun. Aku sudah membuatkanmu semanguk bubur dam teh hijau untukmu." Kata Camus

Aku rapatkan kembali selimut yang membukus tubuhku yang semula hanya sebatas dada aku naikkan hingga menutupi sluruh tubuhku. Yaah aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengacuhkannya sih tapi bayangkan saja ini masih jam 6 pagi. Sanctuary pasti gempar karena seorang Scorpion Milo bangun jam 6 pagi. Biasannya sih aku bangun pagi sih jam 12. Rajin sekali Camus bangu jam 4 pagi terus repot-repot turun tangga melewati anak tangga yang entah berapa jumlahnya hanya untuk membangunkanku setiap paginya.

"Milo aku beri kau 2 pilihan. Bangun sekarang atau kuajak Shaka untuk datang kesini dan menceramahimu sampai dia puas? Dia paling hobby untuk menceramahimu karena yaah kau banyal yang harus di perbaiki." Kata Camus mengancam. Oh tapi ayolah tidak ada yang bisa mengancamku terutama Camus.

Tapi siapa orang se Sanctuary yang tak mengenal Shaka? Gold Saint penjaga kuil ke 6, kuil Maiden ato Virgo yang sangat suka mengurung dirinya sendiri didalam kuil sepanjang harinya dan bila dia sudah berceramah, berdoalah kepada Buddha untuk mengampuni dosamu dan jangan lupa agar ceramahnya cepat berakhir sebelum kau tertidur. Bila itu sampai terjadi maka . . . . . Gaaaah aku tak mau membanyangkan betapa mengerikannya dia ketika marah dan 'Reward' apa yang akan kau dapatkan.

Hmm? Apa dia bilang? Yah meskipun aku sudah pernah mengalami hal diatas tapi buka berarti aku mau mengalami untuk yang kedua kalinya. Hmm tiba-tiba muncul sebuah ide hahahahhaha . ..

"Milo! Ayo Bangun. Hari ini-" ucapan Camus terputus karena langsung saja aku membalikkan badan kearahnya dan menariknya keatas tempat tidur ku dan tentu saja langsung saja kau menindihinya.

"Mi-Milo! Cepat menyingkir dari atas tubuhku?kata Camus yang terbatah-batah dengan muka yang memerah. Walaupun nada suaranya datar tetapi terselip nada tidak suka

"Hee? Tadi kau menyuruhku untuk bangun. Sekarangkan sudah bangun Camus-koi" kataku tepat di telinganya dan sontak membuat mukannya memerah bertambah parah. Ahahaha aku paling suka untuk menggodanya. Lagipula haya di depanku sajalah dia akan menunjukkan dirinya yang lain (tidak datar macam tembok kaya biasanya)

"Tapikan tidak begini juga-" Lagi- ucapanya terputus karena aku langsung membungkm bibirnya dengan bibirku dan menciumnya ganas tapi tidak menuntut. Setelah agak lama kami berciuman, akupun melepaskan pangutan bibir ku dari bibir merah cherry nya yang begitu menggoda dan apa yang aku dapat? Wajah Camus memerah sempurna, nafas yang tak beraturan, degupan jantung nyapun tak beraturan dan oh lihatlah bibir merahnnya itu . . . rasanya aku ingin terus-terusan untuk menciumnya.

"Ada apa Camus-koi?" tanya ku lembut kepadanya. Lalu dia mendorongku hingga aku menyingkir dari atas tubuhnya namun aku tak sampai jatuh ke lantai. Dia biasa saja melakukan hal itu tetapi apa dia mau jantungku kumat lagi hanya karena 'hal' ini? Pastinya tidak. Bila kumat pun dia sendiri akan kesusahan untuk merawatku yah yang aku akui aku –memang- sedikit keras kepala.

"Cepatlah bersiap-siap. Hari ini para Goldainess akan mengadakan semacam piknik ditaman dimana dulu sewaktu kecil kita sering bermain. Lagi pula cuacanya cukup cerah hari ini dan sangat baik untuk badan mu Milo. Kau tak ingi seperti Inkarnasimu kan?" katanya. Walaupun terdengar datar namun aku tau dia masih memerah akan hal tadi itu. Anggap saja aku meminta jatah ciuman selamat pagi dari pacarku ini kan? Apa salahnya? Kami sudah berpacaran hampir selama 8 tahun. Tapi kata-katanya ada benarnya. Aku tak ingi memiliki penyakit jantung akut seperti Scorpion Kardia. Dia adalah inkarnasiku 200th yang lalu.

"Hehehehehe . . . baiklah Camus-sama"

**Skip Time**

**At Athens**

Benar apa kata Camus cuacanya sangatlah cerah dan udaranya begitu segar. Rasanya aku ingin berlarian menuruni anak tangga lalu pergi ketaman terdekat di Sanctuary untuk bermain bersama para Goldainess yang lain. Aaah jadi teringat dimana masa-masa kecil kami yang selalu ceria setiap akhir pekan. Dimana kami bebeas dari latihan yang berat sebgai kandidat Goldainess yang akan melindungi Athena sampai akhir hayat kami.

"Hoii . . . Milo!" sapa seseorang dari kuil didepanku.

"Oh Kiki! Tumben kau singgah ke kuil Libra. Dan juga ada Aiolia dan Mu juga. Ada apa?" tanya ku sambil menuruni tangga menuju kuil Libra.

揌ee? Apa kau tidak diberitahu oleh Camus? Hari ini kita kan mengadakan piknik bersama dengan yang lainnya." Kata Kiki

"Ah maaf Camus tidak mengatakan soal hal itu." Kataku. Anoo sebenarnya aku sih yang lupa kalau Camus sudah mengatakan hal ini tadi pagi. Hhehe

"Ah baiklah kalu begitu ayo kita berangkat!" seru Kiki bersemangat

"Are? De-demo bagaimana dengan Camus?" tanyaku sambil ditarik oleh Kiki

"Camus? Dia akan langsung menunju ketaman. Katanya sih begitu" jawab Mu

"Hah memang siapa saja yang akan datang?" tanyaku

"Semua Goldaines" jawabnya

"Huh? Bagaimana dengan Athena-sama?"

"Dia tidak bisa ikut katanya sih ada urusan di Jepang dengan para Bronze Saint"

"Oh begitu . . "

Tanpa sadar kami sudah lama berbincang-bincang sehingga aku tidak sadar kami telah sampai ditaman dimana kami sering mengunjungi tempat ini sewaktu kami kecil yah sekitar 18 tahun yang lalu. Sudah sekian lama aku tidak mengunjungi tempat ini, namun tak ada sedikitpun yang berubah. Masih serindang dan seindah yang dulu. Bahkan sebuah pohon dimana aku dan Camus bertemu dan memulai hubungan pertemanan hingga kami berpacaran.

Ditaman itu aku melihat para Gold Saint yang lain sudah berada disana. Mulai dari Shion hingga Aphrodite bahkan Shaka yang sangat jarang sekali keluar dari kuilnya pun berada ditempat ini sembari duduk bersila seperti biasanya dibawah sebuah pohon yang sangat besar bahkan cukup bila kami para 12 Gold Saint berteduh dari sinar matahari. Disana juga aku melihat kekasihku sedang duduk tepat disebelah Shaka dengan beberapa buku tebal dan sebuah kacamata minus kesayangannya itu.

"Oi! Semuannya aku sudah kembali dan tidak lupa aku membawa Milo kesini." katanya lantang hingga goldainess yang lain yang sedang sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri-sendiri yang menoleh kearah aku berada.

'Memangnya aku ini barang yah?' tanya ku dalam hati sambil bersweatdrop ria

Aku langsung saja berjalan kearah Camus yang sedang membaca buku dan mengambil posisi tepat disebelahnnya. Dia tampaknya menyadari keberadaan ku disela kegiatan membacanya. Dia sedikit menggerser posisi duduknya seperti mempersilahkan aku duduk di sebelahnya. Diam-diam aku melirik kearahnya yang sedang membaca buku yang hanya beberapa orang yang bisa memahaminya, dia terlihat sangat serius membaca buku itu, memahami setiap kata yang terceteak disetiap lembaran itu sengan sangat seksama dan teliti. Seperti disana terdapat sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

"Apa ada perlu denganku?" tanya Camus tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku itu

"Ah bukan sesuatu yang penting. Aku hanya memperhatikan wajah Uke ku yang sedang serius ini hingga Semenya dilupakan." kataku sambil nada dibuat-buat seperti orang cemburu. Siapa yang tidak cemburu bila kekasihnya sedang sibuk dengan sesuatu hal dan kau yang tepat disebelahnya dicuekin begitu saja seperti angin lalu?

Dengan perlahan dia menutup bukunya dan melepas kacamata nya dan mengubah posisi duduknya menghadap kerarahku.

"Puas?" katanya datar.

"Ehehehe sangat" jawabku

"Oii Milo, Shaka, Camus ayo gabung kesini kita makan bersama." Teriak Aldebaran dari kejauhan

"Ya" jawab kami bertiga bersamaan

"Aah kelihatannya yang dimasak oleh Aldebaran enak ya. Dari baunya saja sudah terasa enak" kataku

"Dia memang koki di Sanctuary. Setidaknya kau harus bisa belajar memasak dari dia supaya kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri, Milo" tutur Camus

"Huh? Untuk apa? Merepotkan tau! Kau kan tau aku saja tak pandai didapur! Lagipula kan ada kau" kataku dan itu berhasil membuat wajah Camus memerah sempurna.

"Kau ini! Bagaimana bila aku mati dalam Holy War huh? Kau mau bergantung pada siapa?" kata Camus

Huh? Holy War? Aah iya benar juga. Setiap ada Generasi Athena yang baru selalu saja Holy War pasti terjadi dan pasti akan memakan banyak nyawa. Kalau Camus yang akan menjadi korban dari Holy War . . .

"Haah . . . bila itu terjadi mau tidak mau kau harus bisa mengurus hidupmu sendiri Milo."Kata Shaka. Dia tau bahwa aku sedang memikirkan hal ini. Tanpa sadar airmata ku jatuh. Astaga aku tidah bisa membanyangkannya. Tanpa Camus apa yang bisa kau perbuat? Aku belum sanggup untuk kehilangannya. Dia terlalu berharga, lebih berharga dari nyawaku sendiri.

"Kalau aku tidak ada, masih ada Goldiness yang tersisa yang akan menemanimu Milo." Kata Camus. Langsung saja kau peluk dia sangat erat bahkan aku bisa merasakan bahwa dia juga tidak mau berpisah dariku. Yah kami sudah bersama sejak lama bahkan selama 18 tahun, dan harus terpisah hanya karena Holy war yang sebenarnya tak harus terjadi.

"Aku yakin Athena akan menghidupkan Saint yang telah tewas dalam Holy War." Kata Shaka

"Ah mungkin kau benar." kataku.

"Ayo! Nanti kita tidak akan mendapatkan bagian kita." kata Camus

"Ahahahaha baiklah"

.

.

"Maaf sudah menunggu." kata Shaka dengan sopan

"Ah tidak masalah."kata Aldebaran kalem

"Kebetualn semuannya sudah matang jadi kita bisa memulainya untuk makaaan!" seru Kiki

"Yaaaaaa!" seru yang lainnya

.

Setelah itu, kami kembalike kuil kami masing – masing , tidak denganku dan Camus. Kami masih dibawah pohon dimana menjadi saksi bisu kebersamaan kami selama ini.

"Apa benar Holy War itu akan benar-benar terjadi? Apakah kita berdua akan selamat dari peperangan itu? Ataukah salah satu dari kita akan mati?" tanya ku bertubi-tubi pada Camus yang sedang mentandarkan kepalanya dibahuku.

"Bila itu terjadi kita tidak bisa untuk menghindarinnya bukan? Yah kalau kita berdua selamat, kita patut untuk bersyukur, tetapi bila salah satu diantara kita harus menjadi korban dari Holy War itu, apaboleh buat? Dia yang masih hidup harus menjalankan hidupnya tanpa adanya orang itu." Jawabnya. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak membuatku tenang.

"Kau seperti Shaka saja" kataku

"Jujur saja aku tidak akan mampu bertahan tanpa kau. Tapi itulah yang harus aku jalainin maka akan aku jalankan dengan sepenuh hati karena kita yang dibiarkan hidup itu artinya kita masih punya tugas yang harus kita selesaikan."

"Tuhkan kau jadi mirip Shaka saja sih. Kau ngapai saja dengan Shaka selama aku belum berada ditaman?" tanyaku

"Aku pernah cerita tentang hal ini kepada Shaka dan apa yang aku katakan itu adalah apa yang dijawab oleh Shaka ketika aku bertanya seperti itu. Bahkan hampir semua jawaban semua Goldainess seperti itu. Jadi jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang tepat untuk masalah ini." Jelas Camus

"Bila itu terjadi yah apa boleh buat. Aku akan berjuang demi kau supaya kau tidah gelisah disana. Hehehe"

"Nah itu baru Milo kekasihku yang aku kenal selama ini. Selalau menjadi orang yang paling tegar dalam menghadapi semua macam rintangan dan halangan." katanya manja sambil mencium pipi kiri ku

"Ehehehe." cuman jawaban cengegesan saja yang bisa aku berikan. Aku tidak tau haru membalas apa kata-katanya. Tapi entah mengapa saat itu adalah saat terakhirku . . . . . .

.

.

.

.

Dan firasatku benar. Holy War selesai dan Camus menjadi salah satu korban Holy War egois itu.

Inilah aku di depan kasur milik Camus dimana disana ada Jasad Camus yang telah kaku terbaring disana. Aku tidak bisa menahan air mataku lagi. Terus-terusan setiap butir airmata ku membasahi Gold Cloth milik Camus. Kenapa? Kenapa harus Camus yang menjadi korban keegoisan para dewa ini? Aku melepas jubah putihku dan menutup jasad Camus dengan kain itu.

Setelah Holy War itu selesai Athena mengumpulkan kami para Gold Saint yang masih hidup di Pope Hall yaitu Kuil tertinggi di Sanctuary. Entah kenapa setelah mendengar berita itu dari Mu, dikepalaku terbesit banyangan Camus yang tak kunjung hilang. Yah memang beberapa waktu yang lalu aku kehilangan kekasihku yang sangat berharga dalam Holy war dan setelah aku mencoba membiasakan diri dengan hal ini tetapi entah kenapa sekarang . . . .

"Maaf telah menunggu lama. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih atas kerjakeras kalian selama Holy War ini dan banyak dari kalian yang kehilangan seseorang yang berharga. Saya minta maaf atas hal itu." Kata Athena yang tidak aku ubris sama sekali

"Itu tidak sepenuhnya benar Athena-sama. Seharusnya kami yang tahu akan kejahatan Pope memudahkan kalian melewati 12 kuil namun kami melakukan hal sebaliknya. Kami juga harus meminta maaf atas hal ini." Kata Mu dengan sangat Loyal kepada Athena.

"Yang sudah terjadi dimasa lalu biarlah berlalu dan kita harus bisa melewati hari-hari selanjutnya dengan hati yang tegar. Tetapi, saya mempunyai sesuatu untuk kalian yang berhasil bertahan didalam Holy War ini. Nah ayo kalian semua masuklah.?Kata Athena seperti memanggil sekelompok orang yang berada di belakang tahtah besarnya itu.

Aku penasaran dengan hal itu. Kau perhatikan dengan seksama apa yang akan keluar dari balik tirai merah megah itu. Kenapa hatiku ada sesuatu yang mendorong ku untuk kesana? Apa ini? Ada apa ini? Perasaanapa ini?

Dibalik tirai itu munculah semua Goldainess dari abad 18 beserta Athena Sasha, Athena pada masa itu dan para Goldainess abad 20 yang telah gugur dalam Holy War bahakan ada Aiolos dan Shion juga.

Langsung saja aku menghampiri Camus yang kembali hidup dan nyata didepan mataku. Betapa bahagianya aku ketika tau Athena menghidupkan mereka semua bahkan mereka yang berasal dari 2 abad yang lalu. Yah aku bertemu Kardia dan Degel dimana mereka adalah Inkarnasiku dan juga Camus. Mereka tidak berbeda jauh dengan kami baik fisik ataupun kepribadian dan mereka berdua juga dalah sepaang kekasih sama seperti aku dan Camus.

"Baiklah mulai sekarang kalian para Gold Saint abad ke 18 akan tinggal bersama Reinkarnasi kalian diabad ini dan ini adalah hadiah yang kita semua dapatkan dari Zeus karena kita telah berhasil membela kebenaran hingga akhir dari Holy War. Makaaa . . . . kita akan merayakannya malam ini di Pope Hall. Nah silahkan kalian semua kembali ke kuil kalian masing-masing untuk beristirahat dan mempersiapkan diri untuk pesta malam ini. Sekian dan terimakasih" kata Athena dan kami kembali ke kuil kami masing-masing beserta Reinkarnasi kami.

**Normal P.O.V**

**Aries**

"Enaknnya punya Inkarnasi seperti kalian." kata Shion iri**.**

"Shion-sensei ini bagaimana sih! Kaukan masih punya aku dan Kiki." kata Mu emosi

**Pisces**

"Kenapa Reinkarnasi lebih 'cantik' dari pada aku sih. . " kata Aphrodite meratapi nasibnya

"Lagipula kau dan aku tetapnya sesama Saint Pisces yang sealau hidup dibawah naungan Demon Rose kan? Sebenarnya kau juga 'cantik' kok." hibur Albafica

**Leo**

"Aku tidak menyangka Inkarnasi ku masih berusia 15 tahun." kata Aiolos

"Tapi aku dan kakak Aiolia kan tetap sama kan XD hehehehe. Aku juga ingin belajar jurus dengan Kak Lia!" kata Regulus Ceria

"Baiklah tapi kau jangan menyesal yah aku ini guru yang keras." kata Aiolia

"Ahahaha aku sudah terbiasa dengan guru yang seperti itu." kata Regulus. Walaupun terdengar ceria tetapi tetap saja jawabannya benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh.

**Sagittarius**

**"**Ah ternyata Leo abad 18 anak yang ceria yaah. . " kata Aiolos sambil memperhatikan tingkah kedua Leo yang jalan berdampingan itu.

"Hahaha yah begitulah keponakanku itu, tapi dalam peperangan janganlah kau meremehkan dia atau nyawamu akan jadi taruhannya." jelas Sisyphos

"Ah benarkah? Ahahaha aku jadi ingin tau seberapa besar kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh keponakanmu itu." kata Aiolos

"Yah kita lihat saja ketika mereka berlatih"

**Taurus**

"Bagaimana kalau nanti kita mencoba sesuatu yang baru, Aldebaran?" tanya Hasgard kepada Reinkarnasinya

"Hahahaha dengan senang hati Hasgard" jawab Aldebaran

**Gemini**

Tatap

Tatap

Tatap

Lalu kembar Gemini pun hanya bisa menatap satu sama lainnya dan lalu bersamaan mereka berkata "Ternyata kalian tidak jauh beda dengan kami" yah namanya juga kembar dan pasti selalu berpikiran yang sama -.-

**Cancer**

"Hei Angelo, bagaimana setelah sampai di kuil Cancer, kau tunjukan bagaimana koleksi topeng manusia mu huh?" kata Manigoldo

"Hahaha tidak masalah yang pasti akan sangat mengaggumkam. Kau tidak akan menyesal Manigoldo." jawab DM

**Aquarius**

"Nanti apakah boleh saya meminjam salah satu koleksi buku mu Camus-san?" tanya Degel

"Ah tentu saja. Perpustakaan saya dibuka untuk siapa saja. Tentu saja anda boleh membacanya sesuka hati anda, Degel-san"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tunjukan padaku buku terbaik yang anda punya."

"Tentu saja"

**Scorpio**

"Hei kau berpacaran dengan Reinkarnasinya Degel yah?" tanya Kardia penasaran

"Ya begitulah. Kenapa?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja bagaimana kau betah dengan dia yang kutu buku, pendiam, dan selalu saja mengganggu mu dipagi hari." Kata Kardia sambil geleng-geleng kepala heran

"Heleeh. . Kaya kau tidak saja." Jawab Milo cuek

**Virgo**

"Apakah kau sering bermeditasi Shaka?"

"Setiap hari saya bermeditasi Asmita. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aah tentu saja saya tidak akan tidak melakukan hal itu."

"Setiap hari kau makan salad apa?"

"Tentu saja buah dan Sayuran dari taman kuil Virgo."

(Jadi Kuil Virgo kaya HarvestMoon yah?#plak)

**Libra**

(Dohko seperti biasa meratapi nasib didepan air terjun#plak!)

**Capricorn**

"Shura, aku ingin tau seberapa hebatnya Excalibur milikmu itu"

"Hm Jangan kau remehkan pedang Excaliburku ini, El Chid"

"Baiklah bagaimana bila kita bertanding pedang Excalibur siapakah yang paling hebat."

"Aku terima tantangan itu. Jangan menyesal bila kau kalah nanti"

"Tidak akan."

**The End**

Gomenasai bila cerita ini sedikit membingungkan . . bikinya diam – diam dan juga buru-buru kalo gak gitu bisa ketahuan hehehee . . untuk cerita "Aishiteru Camus-sensei" masih dalam proses pembuatan untuk. Harus menunda bikinnya soalnya Laptop lagi bermasalah dan juga hrus ngikuti beberapa lomba.

**Arigatou Gozaimasu telah membaca cerita ini**

**R&R onegaishimasu . . **

**Regrats**


End file.
